


Frieza's Arrival on Planet Ribezura

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Planet Ribezura has had a long life of peace and freedom until one day where Frieza would have the planet be under his control since the Ribezura's hold something of interest to him.





	Frieza's Arrival on Planet Ribezura

Planet Ribezura’s purplish-blue glow illuminated through the window of Frieza’s Spaceship the tyrant himself looked at the planet through the window his tail flicking about a soldier was standing next to him he turned to face Frieza.

“Uhh… Lord Frieza, please do explain why we’re here? This planet doesn’t have any worth to us since it’s inhabitants are known to be very peaceful creatures.” The soldier asked. 

“Simple the Ribezuiran’s have something that’s worth to me you see a long time ago my father told me that the Ribezura’s use to be an very aggressive tribe they acted like mindless animals but they evolved through over the years,” Frieza started to explain walking over to another window.

“That’s it? You’re just gonna return the Ribezura’s to their animalistic state?” 

“I wasn’t done talking,” Frieza glared at the soldier “It is said that the Ribezura’s have great power within them and if they truly unleash it they can turn into something called a Primal Ribezura I wish to tame the Primal Ribezura and use it for my army!” He made a sickening grin his tail lashing about through the air.

The soldier was a bit taken back from Frieza’s intention with the Ribezura until he built up the courage to ask him more questions.

“But, what does that have to do with Planet Ribezura as a whole my lord?” He asked.

“We’re going to be taking over their planet just like we did with the others, you moron!” Frieza shouted angrily storming off towards his Space Pod climbing inside it.

“Now prepare my finest men for my arrival on the planet.” He requests the soldier nodded his head quickly running out of the room not wishing to annoy Frieza for any longer he watched the soldier leave before turning his head back to the window getting one last view at Planet Ribezura a sinister grin appeared on his face he couldn’t wait any longer to rule the planet. 

 

\---

The Ribezura’s were enjoying their daily lives not even knowing that the doom that was coming towards their planet one Ribezura was tending to a field of flower’s happily her ears twitched hearing the footsteps that were coming towards her. She looked up seeing another Ribezura walk towards her with her two tails flicking side to side. 

“Hello, Hari what brings you here today?” The Ribezura asked happily her tail wagging the Ribezura placed down some baskets with large rainbow colored flowers that were dripping with a liquid that had a scent of cherry’s if an Earthling smelled it.

“We had these flowers growing in our Iwove Tree’s so I decided to bring these to you maybe you can find a spot for them in your garden or something,” Hari explained shrugging her shoulders.

“Oh, and I almost forgot apparently we’re supposed to have a big meeting in Town Square in a few minutes so I thought this would be a good time to let you know about it.” 

“Really? Must be something important then…”

“By the way Kohana how are your three kids doing?” Asked Hari being very curious.

“They’re doing fine! Although I have noticed that out of all the three of them so far, Sariel has to be the most sleepy one but that makes sense considering she was born yesterday,” Kohana smiled happily but their conversation was interrupted by a howl of a male Ribezura. 

“You guys get to the Town Square now!” He shouted before running off Kohana sighed standing up “Well… I guess we should see what all the big fuss is about…” The two Ribezuras let out sighs at the exact same time and headed off towards the Town Square.

All of the Ribezura’s gathered in the Town Square each of them was murmuring to each other wondering what was going on for them to have a meeting in the Town Square the Ribezura’s confusing turned into slight fear as Frieza’s spaceship flew into the planet’s atmosphere. They all were confused and scared on what was going on as the ship landed on the ground making some Ribezura’s step back.

Kohana and Hari looked at each other with concerned faces then back at the ship that opened its doors causing steps to come out of the ship landing on the ground as well, Frieza who was sitting in his Space Pod flew out of the ship with two other soldiers following him seeing the fight of him made the Ribezura’s whisper to each other wondering on who this stranger was and what he wanted noticing their curiosity made Frieza grin.

“Good Afternoon! You all must be the Ribezura’s I must say it is a plesasure in meeting you all my name is Frieza but you all may call me Lord Frieza.” He introduced himself to the large crowd one elder Ribezura stepped out of the crowd.

“State your business here is there something you want from us? Or are you just visiting?” The elder asked. 

Frieza began to chuckle “There is something that I want all right… I’ll make this simple you see I’ve heard legends about your species and how you all can turn into this creature called a Primal Ribezura I would love to enlist the Ribezurian race to the Frieza Force and tame the power that Primal Ribezura’s have for my army.” He explained the mention of a Primal Ribezura made all of the Ribezura’s confused since they have never heard about that before. 

“Primal Ribezura’s do exist yes but only certain Ribezura’s can wield the power of turning into them and the only people with the knowledge is our Grand Elders not all of us are able to turn into a monster with uncontrollable power.” The elder continued to speak his tail flicking upwards however instead of disappointing Frieza this only made him intrigued. 

“So only certain young Ribezura’s can still turn into them but with the training of the Grand Elder’s I’m guessing? How interesting… And, do you know what Ribezura still has that power of turning into one?” He asked his tail flicking against the pod. 

“No we aren’t able to tell which Ribezura is capable of doing that and we refuse putting them through training we are living a long happy life of peace Primal Ribezuras would just do nothing but break the harmony that we have had for thousands of years.” One of the two soldiers leaned toward’s Frieza.

“Do you wish for me to exterminate this creature, Lord Frieza?” He whispered.

“No, not yet, Zarbon if he starts to get on my nerves I’ll give you the orders.” He whispered back the elder Ribezura watched Frieza he squinted his eyes he started to feel bad energy from this.

“I do understand the fact that you’ve Ribezura’s have had peace for decades… But, I’m not just here for knowledge about Primal Ribezura’s you see I’m also going to be taking over this planet you will all follow orders from me now.” The announcement made the Ribezura’s gasp the elder had a shocked face.

He glared at the tyrant causing an aura to glow around him seeing that he made the Ribezura angry made Frieza smirk as the Ribezura’s pupils turned into slits similar to cat eyes while his form began to change, spikes began growing out of his spike and his tail grew much longer with his claws becoming sharper. Horns grew out of his head once the transformation was complete the monstrous Ribezura let out a loud roar which scared everyone in the crowd. 

“This is what a Primal Ribezura looks like? How interesting!” Frieza smiled clapping his hands together while the enraged Ribezura run towards Frieza he jumped in the air getting his claws ready to deal a blow to him it was countered however by the second soldier headbutting the Ribezura in the chest causing him to be sent crashing against the ground. 

“Although it’s pathetic that your power isn’t as great as I would think but then again you are an old creature after all… Which is why I think giving the Ribezura’s proper training would be great for their power,” Frieza commented in a disappointed voice this didn’t stop the Ribezura though he got back up and tried to run towards Frieza again determined to kill the tyrant. 

Zarbon stepped in front of Frieza he raised his hand in front of the incoming Ribezura he then held his arm and fired a large Ki Blast at the Ribezura causing him to be sent crashing into a building some Ribezura’s came towards the elder who turned back into his original state to see if he was okay.

“Want us to finish off that old furball?” Dodoria asked grinning.

“No that will do Zarbon and Dodoria thank you very much,” Frieza answered watching the elder Ribezura slowly die from his injuries he then turned his attention to the other Ribezura’s who were staring at him fearfully. 

“Now… Does anyone else have a problem with me taking control of this planet?” He asked but got no response from the crowd of Ribezuras as they all were shaking in fear from Frieza.

“Good now as well as training your young Ribezura’s to their full potential I will also be using your planet for my men to treat to medical injuries since I am aware that your species specialize in plants and herbs maybe you can also help to improve the process of the Medical Machines.” He explained grinning evilly “I am greatly excited to see how this all turns out…” He added giving an evil chuckle Kohana’s ears flatten staring at this insane tyrant.


End file.
